The Coven
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: In Modern Times, the Cyber gang each have lives in which they lost someone they loved. And that connects them together as strange events occur that bring them to an abandoned manor with a dark history. Secrets of the past are revealed as they will all be tested. Who will pass? And who will fail? (Winx Club, Xiaolin Showdown, Ben 10, Star Wars TCW, Johnny Test and more plus me!)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long ago, a century to be exact, there was a town called Kingston Falls. In the heart of Massachusetts.

And in this small town, there was a manor of historical content. The walls were brick, brittle yet painted with meaning. The area was coated in plants, trees hung high as the canopy covered the roof; the leaves shined from the sunshine, and the roots dug far beneath the ground right underneath it. The lilies, daffodils, and posies swayed in the breeze, cool as it kissed your skin and made your hair sway along with it. Yet, the roses never shined brighter, the blood red color glowing a mile a minute.

The manor sat atop the tall hill, showering its magnificence over the town, stalking it with its glass stained windows, as if it had a good eye, watching them like someone was there. The inside was red cherry oak, the walls made of it with rows of themed paintings with ancient history hanging on the walls. Important, memorable people. Family members. The same ones who walked those very same halls.

But there were also ones of creatures. Beasts. And the unknown.

Just like them.

They were known as the Coven. Members of six. Each blessed but also _cursed_ with tremendous prowess.

Each of them had a story. All suffered tragedy. But they shared the same dream. The same goal. The same _twisted_ fantasy. They believed that the human world held secrets; secrets of an unknown place that held tremendous delights beyond their wildest dreams.

The Other Side. The afterlife. The land where gods and higher beings rule our world with wisdom, conscience but power. Where the spirits of the dead roam freely and in peace.

The Coven dedicated this possibility and goal by forging together their group, which felt like a family to them. They all had enough in common, from similar interests of the supernatural to But there were those who sought them out as loony in the head. Crazy. Or what you'd expect . . . _freaks_. But they ignored the non-believers, known as the local townspeople, and pursued after their goal.

Rose Manor was the name of their sanctum, a gift from Malcolm Kingston, the owner of the manor and their leader. His grandfather had founded the town and named it after their family name, earning them good fortune and good image. However, Malcolm's beliefs of the supernatural power made him to strive for the better, from his family fortune to earning the manor from his late grandfather. His dying wish be that he find his purpose in life. And he did.

Or so he thought.

Each member suffered a grave lost; another thing they had in common, followed by them discovering their gift. Another common thing. Coincidence? Maybe. Maybe not.

Each was blessed with the power of total control over an element. They all believed it was a gift from the Gods, to relieve them from the pain of their losses. Water, fire, earth, and air; you name it. But one had control over telepathy and telekinesis. Moving objects; animals; even people, using their mind.

But Malcolm's gift topped the rest.

His gift wavered from light to shadow; meaning his life force; his soul, was unstable with light and dark energy, allowing him to change life around him. From the state of nature to affecting the weather. The days he looked out the window, when he was happy he was greeted by the shining sun. However, whenever he grew upset or frustrated, the weather quickly changed to a horrendous storm that seemed to go on all night.

He could also see things before they happened. He had cunning instincts and moved swiftly and agile, like a trained gymnast and acrobat put together. One time, while he was reading a book while walking down the hallway to the living room, he sensed something off. And before he knew it, he jumped out of the way just in time before the chandelier collapsed. In the exact same spot where he was just a moment ago.

Malcolm's gift was in many ways unique for him. It was incredible. It was . . . _unnatural_.

Then one day, their final night together started.

Dressed in sleek blood red robes, covering him down to his feet, Malcolm checked himself out in his tall mirror in his bedroom. Tonight is the night. When everything changes for the better. He repeated it over and over again. Just as he was ready to leave, he looked over to his writing desk to see a journal. His journal. He went over and entered his latest entry. Malcolm writes out his life like a story page for page. Even the bad times. Ever since he discovered his gift, he had been writing down every moment of it.

And that night would be his last chance of writing down his final thoughts. One last time.

That right, a ritual commenced in the heart of their sanctum, deep beneath the manor. Five other red robed figures appeared with their hoods up, waiting in front of the sacred door for their leader. They all descended down to the hidden room; the ceremonial chamber, where the ritual would take place. A ritual that involved using the dark arts. Malcolm saw it as a bad idea to use black magic, but there was one that saw it as a terrific idea; a crazy one at that. They still went with their original plan.

The ritual's purpose was to create a portal. One leading to the Other Side. The reason for it remains unknown. But, by combining their powers together, they would be able to open the door.

But then, the unspeakable happened.

One of them betrayed their own by tampering with the ritual. With forbidden magic.

Screams were heard from inside. The sounds of crashing furniture boomed through the halls. And big sounding explosion erupted, shaking the entire land as if it were an earthquake. It was chaos.

And from that very same explosion, the magic from the ritual backfired, sending a powerful wave of negative energy across the town. Trapping them all as the traitor chanted a curse upon the land. Making sure that there will be no chance of anyone getting in the way of the true mastermind. Ones that spoke of horror, destruction and awakening the worst to come.

 _Pure evil._

He chanted the words to his prophecy to the blood red sky, mixing with the pitch black clouds as lightning streaked.

 _One of pure beauty but of sacred power_

 _Will walk this Earth in its darkest hour_

 _The six will merge. The manor will awake._

 _As the lands will crack, quiver, and shake._

 _Blood will splatter. Lands caught in flames._

 _The hour will draw near._

 _For everything you love will be lost to fear._

That night . . . became their last.

They say that after that night, the town stormed over to the manor, to find nobody in it. They searched the whole area. Not a trace. The place was a wreck, yes, but no signs pointed it to no one else except the so-called Coven. So, they believed that nothing happened.

While there are those that thought that something did happen and someone just hid the evidence. And then there was the rumor that the place was haunted. No one wanted to believe that, but after witnessing the six's strange behavior and sick fantasies of magic and fiction and of hierarchy of higher beings, it could have be a possibility.

After that night, the town stayed clear from the manor. They closed it down. Off limits to everyone, even the town officers. Every minute passed they could still hear the manor creaking like screeches on a chalkboard. Rustling like it will collapse instantly like a pile of twigs. And the moaning, the whispers, and the screams, sounding of those that were last seen in that horrid place.

No one knew what happened to them, especially Malcolm Kingston. His parents were in despair. The family name was tarnished. Nothing was never the same again after they lost their only son, the only heir to the founded town.

A century passed. Five generations of citizens have lived in the small town of Kingston Falls. A ghost town; covered by the fog of the past and blocking what the present will bestow upon them. A curse made for the first generations of the Coven to suffer through blood, loss, and death. Just like the originals. A prophecy that has hung above all their heads; waiting for _the one_ that would fulfill it.

And it would be.

Sooner than any of us think.

The return of the Coven draws near …


	2. Skyguy, Snips and Shorty

**Hey guys! Late update, I know.**

 **But here it is. The start of the end. XD Please don't hate me if this seems, I don't know, off or something. I tried my best on this.**

 **I do NOT own anything at all except the plot and my OC's so please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Skyguy, Snips, and Shorty

 _A little girl sits and waits; watching as the house was surrounded by cop cars, fire trucks, and ambulances._

 _It was a dark night, clouds forming with no star out, as tons of people swarmed the place. The firefighters pulled out the trucks' extendable hoses straight to the front door. The doors hinges breaking from the crackling, the wood licked by the embers of the flames, as the nozzles squirted water. Fire's one weakness. Aside from dirt, that is._

 _The girl's eyes swelled up as they put out the flames engulfing the house. After what felt like time going slow, the fire was put out. But the small house was crisped, burnt to its last structure. Her home was destroyed._

 _The medics went in with stretchers, and then came back out, with two bodies. Covered completely with pale white sheets._

" _No … no … NO!" She trembled as she sprinted, cringing as her body screamed in pain, from the burns she got from the fire starting in the kitchen. The stretchers were pushed down the pebbled path. She was just in arm's reach of the closest one when another arm came out from behind and wrapped around her tiny waist._

" _Let me go! LET ME GO!" She hit the arm, trying her best to break free. However, it was much stronger than her. Just as she willing to bite their hand, she saw in horror as they moved the bodies into the ambulances, separately. "No! NO! Mommy! Daddy!" The pale white doors to the back closed shut, before they started to drive away._

" _Mommy! Daddy! No ..." She whimpered, tears streaming down her red, blotchy face as she watched her parents, her loved ones, leaving her. Forever._

" _NO!"_

* * *

"NO!" I shot up like a rocket, sweating like crazy. I wiped it off my forehead. It was still early and the light from my window was the only thing apparent in the shadows of my room. I sigh and rub my eyes, to get the exhaustion out of them. Another dream. Another bad memory.

"Just a dream … just a dream …" I repeated to myself, like I always have when I have bad, strange, or crazy whacked-out dreams. " … yeah right." I decided to drag myself out of bed before I fall back to sleep again and start getting ready. Today was the same as everyday for me. Not ordinary. What with the same life as every one teenager in America. Long, hard, stressful. Luckily, I have a few things in this world that keep me sane.

As I run all over the place getting dressed, brushing my hair, take care of hygienic needs and all that, I thought of the few sane things. Like, my love for reading and books. I am a bookworm. I love reading stories of fantasy, the supernatural, and above all … romance. My three top genres of fiction. Fiction was the life I wanted. One with fairies and dragons to witches and magic. Sappy, I know, but it was better than the cruel reality we live in today. Those mere thoughts of imagining and dreaming kept me going through some hard times.

Like my parents deaths. That dream was a memory. One I wish to forget.

I stopped before my small vanity, checking myself in the mirror. My dark brown hair was in a ponytail as usual, long and curly. My light skin was covered by a white shirt with a pink and black design of tiny roses with their leaves and roots swirling around on the left side, skinny jeans, small black boots, and my favorite black jacket. My brown eyes caught something else; down to the left side of my neck.

A mark. One that I want to hide, as best as I could. It was a birthmark. But birthmarks are just a shape, a small simple shape. But nowhere near close to mine.

"Georgethe! Come down for breakfast! Or else, Ahsoka will eat all the bacon again!" I sighed, but I still grinned nonetheless. "I'm coming!"

I search through the drawers for my favorite piece of jewelry. My locket. A golden heart with a matching chain. It was gift from my past life, from my mother. It's the only thing I have left to remember them by. I put it around my neck and open it up to see the only two pictures in it. The left one of my parents and me when I was just born and the right one of us when I was 10, the last year we spent together. I sigh before I close it and make my way downstairs.

I was greeted with the smell of eggs and bacon, which my friend was stuffing her mouth full of it. I sat down on the island table across from her in our cream and tan themed kitchen.

"About time you woke up. I can't remember the last time you woke up and didn't go back to sleep." She grinned stupidly before swallowing all of her bacon strips at once. "Sleeping Beauty, much?" She always calls me that. I do sleep and dream a lot, so I guess the name stuck.

I glared at her playfully. "Well, what about you, Scooby Doo? You want a Scooby snack?" She does eat a lot. I heard a male snicker at that. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes over her shoulder at him who was at the stove. "I heard that!" He shot back at her, "You were suppose to. All part of the cruel humor." He chuckled a bit and I grinned at our funny banter. She just muttered something that would make you spit out your OJ.

Introductions? Okay.

The blonde across from me is Ahsoka Tano. My friend; best friend actually. And we're both orphans. I lost my parents that night of the fire.

And she was left on the front steps of an orphanage in California when she was a baby. They had no files on her, none at all of where she came from or who her parents were, and no relatives either. She was all alone. Until one night, when she was 2 years old, an earthquake struck the Coast, causing tons of buildings, construction, and homes to collapse. The orphanage was one of them.

So many kids including Ahsoka were homeless. They were hurt, and scared, and confused since they were too young to understand what transpired. But, luck found its way to Ahsoka when she got adopted by a Mr. Plo Koon. He was a cadet in training at the time he was visiting from the camps in Afghanistan. When he heard of the tragedy that happened over there, he knew in his heart that he had to help out. And in the end, there was something in Ahsoka that caught his eye. Whatever it was, it worked like a charm.

So, he took her in.

That is, until reality came back.

Mr. Koon had to leave to return back to Afghanistan time and time again. So, he would always have to take her with him, since he had no one to look after her. That was where she spent the next 9 years of her life. Until they had to move to a different camp, in Florida.

And that's where she met Anakin Skywalker when he returned to the US as well at the same time.

He was good friends with her adopted dad. They were close. Along with several others who are also in the army, they were all one big team of friends and comrades. They got to know each other well camping and fighting in Afghanistan, while interacting with the children they looked after in the army camp, including Ahsoka and several others that soon became her close friends.

Anakin and Ahsoka were like Tom and Jerry, Spongebob and Patrick, Cosmo and Wanda, and all cartoon pairs alike. They were crazy, hilarious to be with, and we're always getting on each others' nerves. Like brother and sister. Best friends. Skyguy and Snips, they nicknamed each other, which I find cute and amusing.

She and Plo-Koon were a few houses down the street of our neighborhood, so she always came over to chat and have breakfast with us. She seems more at home with us than just by herself since her dad has to take really early shifts at the base that's a few miles away.

Now, onto Anakin Skywalker.

He was a former cadet turned solider turned general. General Skywalker. The Hero With No Fear. Brave, stubborn, cocky. The real deal. But he risks his life every day to save innocent lives from absolute peril. He fought alongside Plo Koon ,as well as his friend and instructor, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anakin was only a boy when he was taken from his mother, Shmi Skywalker, when he was 9 years old. She was a single parent, always working and never there to look out for the boy when he was out, scavenging parts to build objects, devices, and even small vehicles like his own bike from scraps. In one word, he was a genius.

Unfortunately, due to child services from the poor conditions they both lived in like a run down house with no safety measures (like little pluming, light, and no safe conditions to the house's structure like it would collapse if you even breathed in there), they had to take him away from the only family he came to know. There were tears. There were shouts and swears; seeing his mother trying to fight them off as they carried him away to the car. It was a dark and sad time for little Ani.

It had only been a few weeks spent in the orphanage when he encountered Qui-Gon Jinn. A man of knowledge. Of the mind. And one of care. He was seeking a boy; one that would spark his interest. But also, one that would need a home. A family. A safe life. And that's when he and Anakin met. Connected. Just by looking into his eyes. Sad. Lonely. Broken.

It was like looking at a reflection. He felt those emotions through that curious, yet stern stare the small boy gave. He knew that he could never replace his mother. But he would try and care for the boy as much as possible. Starting now. And so, he adopted him.

And they hit it off quite rapidly. They both liked to invent. They both liked going beyond what was placed in front of them. They were alike in some ways, more than one. And then he met Obi-Wan, when he was a young cadet in training, when they had to move to Germany where their camp was located. Qui-Gon was his instructor, still in the army, and the subject of fighting and protecting fascinated Anakin.

Obi-Wan taught him some tricks and moves to use in case of emergencies like defending himself in times of need. He was like a big brother to him.

But then, tragedy struck.

There was a bombing at the camp. There was blood, bodies of dead soldiers on the ground, and lots of gunfire. All three of them were in their shared quarters when it happened. He told them both to go round up the other children and to hide in the bunkers. They did so, when Obi-Wan (being reckless at his young age) ran out of there to help his instructor and friend.

Only, a few of them came back alive.

Qui-Gon wasn't one of them.

He was seen in Obi-Wan's arms, pale and still, with blood soaking his chest through his uniform. He never saw Obi-Wan cry before, until that dreary day.

Ever since then, he took Ani in as his own. To be his instructor. His friend. His brother.

But from that day on, something inside Anakin changed. He lost his mother. He lost his adopted father. And now, he lost a part of him when they left. He felt unsure. Unsecured. Unknowing what would happen next should it happen to Obi-Wan. Or to him. He had to grow and change into someone stronger, brave, bold.

And so, he dedicated his life to be a solider, a fighter, a protector for the defenseless. He met his fellow army friends, as well as Plo-Koon and Ahsoka, taking Qui-Gon's wisdom and spirit with him every minute of the day.

And that's when a Miss Padme Amidala came into the picture …

"Hey Shorty!"

I snapped out of my train of thought to see them both staring at me, curious as always. I looked to Ahsoka. Blonde hair with blue highlights. Fair skin, with an orange tinge to it. Bright blue eyes. Pink plump lips and smiling bright teeth. In just a aqua tank top, jeans and boots. Ahsoka was pretty, attractive even. She has the beauty and guts, unlike me with my imagination and books.

Then to Anakin. Brown shoulder-length hair. Tan skin, rough around the edges. Same bright eyes as Ahsoka; only for a twinge of mischief, and a scar running along his right eye. Strong, built body under a dark brown shirt, darker pants, boots and a black glove covering his right hand. I stared at him longer. To say Anakin was cute was an understatement. He was attractive, hot even!

"What's got your head in the clouds?" I smiled at him.

"Eh, nothing much, Skyguy." He raised a brow at me, his lips tugging upwards.

"Hey, only _I_ can call him that! _Me_! No one else! Capeesh?" Ahsoka eyed me seriously.

"Capeesh ... _Snips_." Her right eye twitched and I giggled loudly.

"Hey!" Anakin snapped a bit, making us both giggle. That's when he yelped loudly.

"BLAST IT!" I saw smoke coming from the stove. We all took action. Anakin grabbed the towel. Ahsoka grabbed the broom. I grabbed the mat from the foyer right away. But before we could all jump and put the fire out, someone else did it for us. There was white clouds blocking our view. It mixed with the smoke. And then, before we knew it, the smoke was gone.

The clouds cleared just as our view did. We saw a woman standing in the doorway, with a fire extinguisher in her hand, smiling proudly. She had long brown curly hair in a loose bun, in a blue business suit and heels, with fair skin and big brown eyes.

"Padme?"

"Next time you're using the stove, could you try and pay a bit more attention?" She spoke with experience as she walked over and took the towel out of his hands, smiling. Anakin grinned guilty and said, "Alright."

She smiled wider before planting her lips on his. "Good." Yes, Padme is Anakin's wife. And they are knees in deep in love with one another. It's both adorable and mushy. Like, "oh gross!" mushy. "Now, you girls better get going. You don't want to be late for school. _Again_."

Ahsoka feigned hurt. "Hey, we weren't late. The bus was just too damn early!" Padme rolled her eyes and Anakin just chuckled. When he noticed there were only three in the room.

"Hey, where did Shorty go?" They looked around. I was gone.

* * *

I was outside on the porch where I looked at the town. Kingston Falls. A small town in the heart of Massachusetts. It wasn't rowdy, or crowded, filled with good people and nice scenic views. From my view, it looked modern and classic, with a touch of historic beauty. This town was known for its rich past with famous, well-known people. And then, to its other side of history. Mysterious …

Like the thing I caught sight of. From high up where our house was. It was covered slightly by the tall trees. In shadow and in light.

The manor on top the hill.

Where no one goes to. Near to. At all.

And yet, I felt drawn to it. The trees and plants blew along with the wind, as did my hair. It felt cool. Refreshing. But also briskly. Like someone was watching me. Very closely.

A hand touched my shoulder.

I gasped and jumped back, like the touch burned me.

"Whoa! It's okay. It's me." I saw Anakin's face and I instantly calmed down. But I pulled away from him and turned back to the manor. It looked so still. And yet, I could feel a shiver run through me. A deep feeling, eating me at the back of my head.

"Hey, you okay?" He came up beside me, giving me less space. I felt hot; flushed. "You're red again." I bit my lip.

"I'm not."

"You are," he sang out, teasing me. I shoved him away and he laughed. I grinned nonetheless, it was too much to keep in. "Alright, fine. I am. Happy now?"

"Always am when it comes to you, Shorty." I'm tall for someone my age, and yet, he has the right to call me that. His name for me. It stuck like glue since I was twelve when I had a growth spurt. I stared at the manor again. "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Staring. At that place. Again." I sighed, leaning on the banister, with my chin in my folded arms. "I can't help it. That … that place just … speaks to me. You know?"

"Uh … no."

I noticed this place was full of flora and fauna, so full of life. Back home, it was so bipolar. Always hot and cold; always sunny and rainy. It was so infuriating. And yet, I never wanted it to change. But when Ahsoka and Plo-Koon came to Florida, it was days after that _freaking_ fire. When I stayed at Anakin and Padme's. When he decided to take me in as his own. After all, he was good friends with my dad when I was little. They did entrust him to look after me if they couldn't for whatever reason.

My other relatives were either too messed up or just didn't give a damn about me.

Anyway, he was called to move to the base up here, he had to take us with him. The same with Ahsoka and her dad.

"Hey, Shorty. You gotta stop thinking about that place. It's... it's not a nice thing to think about in that innocent mind of yours." He poked me in the head. "Hey! I can think for myself, thank you very much." He raised his brow at my comeback when he grabbed me and messed up my hair. "Hey!" I squealed back. He laughed and left my hair alone, but he still kept me pressed into him.

"Hey yourself." He grinned down at me and I dared to look back, grinning just the same. What Anakin and I have is … hard to say. Sometimes I see him as a good to great friend. Sometimes as a big overly protective brother. Or like right now as a dad. He was always like that with me. Caring. Overly protective. And all out amazing.

Even when I pushed him and Padme away when I grieved the loss of my parents, they let me grieve. But not without a few hugs and endless murmurs of comfort and support. They're the best.

"But still, that place is freaky. Which is why I better not catch you going anywhere near it."

"I won't. I promise. I'm not Ahsoka." He smirked at the thought.

"Georgethe, come on. It's time to go," Ahsoka called out.

"Alright, I'm coming." I called back over my shoulder. I looked back to the quite place; so red and mysterious. Like it wanted me to solve its mystery in person. Anakin tugged on my arm and pulled me into a big bear hug. I laughed a bit and tried turning around, returning it.

He walked back inside and so did I, before catching one last glance at it. What was is it about that place that fascinated me so much?

I don't know ... and I don't think I wanna know.

* * *

 **So, yeah, was that bad? I hope not. I may have to edit this up in case I did bad. Let me know.**

 **I tried my best to get Ahsoka, Anakin and my OC's backstory as sad and deep as possible. Hopefully, I hit it off. And we will see some other SW characters coming up soon in this.**

 **The next part will feature our other Cyber friends and hopefully some nice dark scenes as well ...**

 **So, REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW me and this story and I will be back soon. Until then, bye guys!**


End file.
